Safe and Sound
by A. David
Summary: When Blaine Anderson is thrown into the Hunger Games, his whole world flips. He's pushed into twists and turns that involve not only the rest of the Dalton Group (C.P. Coulter's Dalton) but also the plot of the Hunger Games. His past mixes with many others, and emotions stir as new relationships are tried and others are torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one  
Decoy, Paramore **

"Blaine Anderson!" was called through the speakers. The young man of 17 opened his eyes, looked up, and slowly stepped through the crowd of other boys that surrounded him. He ignored all the eyes that were on him, digging into his back, making him feel even more sick than he had when he had woken. His feet were lead and his legs were jello, not wanting to move at all.

Each stair he stepped onto was a mountain that he had to climb. As he stepped onto the wooden stage, he was grabbed by Bundy, who pulled him center stage, her heels clicking. She held him, and the other young man to her.

"I give you District 5's tributes. Logan Wright and Blaine Anderson."

In more of a forced effort than real compliments, left over, standing men all clapped. Very quickly, Blaine and Logan were rushed from the stage and surrounded by guards so that they wouldn't run. Both boys were silent as they were forced onto a train.

Blaine sat in a silent daze. He'd never see his family again. He'd never see his friends. He was going to die. He wouldn't even get to see his family before the train departed. Slowly tears came to his eyes, as the thought sunk in, like a knife. Like the one that was bound to be shoved through his chest.

"Strange," the other boy said, breaking the silence. His usually icy green eyes were soft and gentle, like how Blaine liked to remember them. Blaine turned to look at the blonde boy, his eyebrows furrowed in a question. "I mean, the last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me. Maybe you'll finally get your chance."

Blaine rolled his hazel eyes and looked out the window. There was a jerk and Blaine caught himself. Logan stumbled and fell against Blaine. Once the train picked up speed and was slightly smoother in the movement, Logan stood with embarrassed red cheeks.

"Blaine, you use to confide in me once, tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?!" Blaine yelled, standing. He wasn't sure what was controlling his outburst, but it felt good to get all of this anger out. "One, I'm never going to see my family again!" He listed them off on his fingers. "Two, my brother is another tribute! I'll have to kill him! I can't do that!" Blaine took a deep breath.

"There's something else," Logan said softly as he sat down in a plush chair that he sunk into.

"You," Blaine muttered, sitting back down. His hands ran through his dark, curly hair that Logan loved so much. "I can't kill you Logan, even after what you did to me."

"I told you I was so-"

"And I believe you."

"How?"

"I love you." Blaine looked up to see Logan's shock filled eyes.

"But-"

"You two have to meet with your trainer. Isn't this exciting?" Bundy asked, her blond curls bouncing as she led the way.

The two boys stood and followed her and enter the dining cart, where a young girl, not much older than them, sat. She stood, her blue eyes cold with a hate against the whole world.

"My name's Lafferty, your trainer, and mentor. I wish you both the best of luck,"she said, her lips pursed. Her red hair was pulled back.

She had been the only female victor ever, both Blaine and Logan knew this. The only way that women were allowed to participate in the Games was if they volunteered. She had volunteered for her best friend, who had been chosen. And somehow she had come out on top. Looking over her, Blaine felt a little comfort. Her frame was small and she didn't look very strong at all. There had to be some hope that he could survive this, right? He knew it was a long shot, but still...

"I'd suggest getting something to eat, and then getting some rest," Lafferty said, before sitting back down. "And I'd advise not going into any of the other compartments, then where your rooms and the bathroom are."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Last year, we had two less tributes, yes?" Lafferty asked. Logan nodded. Blaine squinted, trying to remember. He didn't like to remember the Games. But he did remember there only being ten tributes, last year, instead of the usual twelve. "Two of them got in a fight and both of them died before they ever reached the arena. Sad, really. They both looked like the most likely to live, but life is life."

Logan gave Blaine a weary look. Blaine tried to give a small smile, but he knew it wouldn't help the butterflies that were attacking their stomachs. Logan slowly sat, and loaded his plate with food that Blaine wasn't really sure what to make of. It all looked much more spectacular than the bread and water he usually made a meal at the moment, he couldn't think about food. He was afraid that if he ate, the butterflies would grow into monsters and eat him from the inside out, or so that's what he had teased his little brother with.

His little brother? Shane. When Blaine was about seven, his parents had divorced and then Blaine's father and brother had somehow moved into a different district. And this year, Shane had been chosen as a tribute. All Blaine really could think was that he would make sure that he protected his little brother with everything he had. Shane would live, no matter what, but then...

Blaine's eyes rested on Logan. Even if Logan had abused him, he couldn't let Logan go. He loved Logan dearly. His green eyes, and his blonde hair. Blaine had loved seeing him beneath the aspen trees in the summer, when Logan didn't have to wear their school uniform.

"Can I be shown to my room?" Blaine finally asked.

"Right this way, Anderson," Bundy said as she turned. Blaine followed her to a sliding door, where he could see a bed and and a small table, with a change of clothes draped over the blood red bedspread.

"Thank you," Blaine muttered, opening the cart's door. He stopped and turned back to look as Budny as she skipped merrily back up the hall. "Why?"

Bundy looked back with confused brown eyes. "Why what, Mr. Anderson?"

"Why do you find this exciting?"

"I like the interviews."

"And the death. Do you enjoy watching men die? Will you be excited for another punch when a bullet goes through my head, killing me on the spot?" Blaine's voice wasn't exactly bitter, but it was differently cold.

Bundy slowly shook her head, with a slight horror expression. "No," she said softly. "I close my eyes and turn away."

Blaine looked at the green carpet and nodded, before entering his room. He closed the door with a swish and click, then sat on his bed. He looked around and then, stood, anger surging through him. He pulled off the blood red bedspread and tossed it in a furry to the floor. He didn't want to be reminded about his own blood that would be spilled.

He began pacing, his hands in his curls. He couldn't hold back his tears, and being alone, he let them run freely down his face.

"Blaine?" a small voice asked. Blaine looked up and froze at the sight of Logan. "Can I help you?"

"No," Blaine answered.

He then began pacing again. Logan rushed over, and took Blaine's shoulders. He looked down at Blaine, Logan being almost half a foot taller than Blaine. Blaine's eyes met Logan's; Logan's were also red from crying.

"It will be alright."

"How can you say that?" Blaine asked. "My life is automatically forfeited because of my brother. I won't have him die and then yo-" Blaine broke off as Logan kissed him. When Logan pulled away, Blaine stared. Logan slowly kissed Blaine again, and Blaine wasn't about to let Logan go. This is what Blaine needed, not only comfort, but to know that someone outside of his family loved him.

Eyes watched the two boys from the open compartment door, and a small smile grew on his lips. This was the advantage that he needed. He'd either split the two fags up, of he would use one to get the other to die, then kill the leftover boy. It wouldn't be that difficult, really. They weren't very strong looking, maybe swift, but he was a gang banger. At least he had been. This would be too easy for him.

"David," a light voice said. The man turned to face Bundy. "Back to bed. I won't have

another accident like last night."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. "I was just scouting out the competition."

"You'll have plenty of time for that when training starts."

"Yes, ma'am."

Blaine woke to sunlight and slowly sat up, one of Logan's arms around his waist, just as it use to be. He looked over the room. On the floor was the bedspread that Blaine had thrown off, and the extra clothes lay untouched in a pile beside the bedspread.

"Logan, where are we?" Blaine asked, closing his eyes tightly.

"On a train to the Capitol," Logan muttered with a yawn. "Why?"

"I was hoping it had been a dream."

"But then we would have never had this chance." Logan wore a small smile as he sat up.

He pushed a curl from Blaine's forehead, and kissed the pale white skin, that had just been  
uncovered. "I love you."

Blaine gave a real smile for once, and rested against Logan's chest, hugging him. "I love you too." They sat like this for a while, the sun warming the room, and them. Soon Blaine pulled away. "Before anything gets any gloomier, let's go eat."

Around the table sat each of the tributes, sitting by districts. From district one sat a rather small boy, with strawberry blonde wavy hair. His eyes were a slight caramel color, and he had a bandage on his hand. He was quiet and kept his eyes to his plate. He was about 17. Next to him, also from district one, sat a boy, who had a stronger build. Stronger than everyone there, and it made Blaine shiver. His hair was short and almost black, and his eyes dark and very bitter. It chilled Blaine just to catch those eyes. He had to be at least three hundred pounds, but it wasn't all fat. By the tattoo on his arm, he was part of a gang, and one of the tops gangs at that.

From district two sat two blonde haired, blue eyed boys, who were about 18 or 19. Blaine had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't going insane. They were twins. He wasn't sure if one of them had volunteered, but there they both were. There to die together, or to be separated while trying not to die. 19, at the most.

District three had a black boy, that didn't have any hair. About 18, medium build. And next to him sat an Asian, with dark hair, that stuck up in all directions. He was about a small-medium build, and, by the book that he held under the table, was smarter than most of them. 16 to 17.

District four was made of two boys, as all the others. One was about 18, and had brown hair that was pulled out of his face in the front. He wore the most expensive clothes that were allowed to the districts. His eyes were a deep blue, that Blaine felt would drown him. He was small, but not as small as the boy from district one. He was definitely not one to use strength and he didn't seem any smarter than a normal person. And then the boy that sat next to him made Blaine stare.

Shane. His little brother, who was about 16, sat at the table with all these others. He had slightly darker curls than Blaine, and he was no doubt taller than Blaine, but not by much. He had soft eyes, that were full of fear, despite his calm look.

And then came Blaine's own district, five. Both Logan and he were 18, but they were also, for lack of better words... fairy princesses. Blaine wasn't one to get his hands dirty, and Logan wasn't as strong as he looked.

Then lastly was district six. The first boy had dark waves for hair, and dark eyes. Logan couldn't help but stare at him. Logan had seen him before, but he wasn't sure where. The boy was about 17, and smallish build. Blaine saw this as an advantage. This boy would be too weak to do much, due to the pale green color that covered his face. He looked sick, and slightly underfed. Next to him was another dark haired boy. His eyes flickered around nervously and his hands clutched tightly to one of the necklaces he wore.

Over all, the competition didn't seem too fierce. The only tributes that Blaine truly feared where the gang member of district one, Shane, Logan, and the brown haired boy from district four. Blaine didn't quite know why, but number four just seemed to have this air about him, that he was dangerous. He may look weak on the outside, but that he had a deep, hidden secret that would soon be shown in the Games.

"Go around the table, and announce your names," Bundy said with a smile that Blaine knew was real. She liked this, he knew it. "District one?"

"Reed," the strawberry blonde boy squeaked.

"Karofsky," the gang banger said in a tough voice.

"Two?" Bundy called.

"Ethan."

"Evan," the twins said.

Great, their names are similar, Blaine thought. Well, at least he wouldn't get attached, right?

"Three?"

"David," the black boy answered.

"Wes," the Asian said, barely looking up from his book.

"Four?"

"Kurt," came the brown haired boy's answer.

Blaine, who had been staring at his plate, looked up. Kurt? For some reason, Blaine liked that name. It seemed to fit the porcelain creature. The name was delicate, but strong at the same time.

"Shane." Shane's voice seemed to crack slightly and Blaine glanced over him. Shane was scared. Beyond scared. Shane was trembling. By just looking at him, Shane seemed more pathetic than Reed.

"Five?"

Blaine was silent for a moment. His brain was struggling on how to pronounce the first number- no- letter of his name. The letter that looked like a tree trunk with two sideways bridges attached to it.

"Blaine," he finally choked out when Logan elbowed him. Those eyes caught his, Karofsky's and Blaine could already see his death in them. Blaine broke from his trance as a hand took his under the table.

"Logan," Logan stated, giving Blaine's hand a light squeeze.

"And six?" Bundy's voice was bouncy.

"Julian."

Logan's eyes went to Julian's face. Julian's eyes met Logan's gaze and looked away with a blushing face. Logan knew that voice. Knew that face. Knew that name.

"Dwight," the last replied.

"Good," Bundy smiled. "Now that you know each other, you may eat and then you'll have some time with your trainers until we arrive in the capitol. Fair enough? Good? Eat up."

Lafferty sat silently, staring at Blaine and Logan, like she had been for the last five minutes or so.

"You two are in love," she finally said, sitting back in her chair. Both Blaine and Logan traded shocked looks. "Don't deny it."

"How did you know?" Blaine asked, Logan seeming unable to speak.

"I could see it in your eyes," Lafferty answered.

"Really?" Logan questioned, finding his voice.

"No. I saw you two walking down the hall, holding hands."

"Thanks for wasting useful time," Blaine grumbled.

"What if someone else saw you?" Lafferty asked, ignoring Blaine's last comment.

"I'm not afraid of that," Blaine said strongly.

"We're gay, so what?" Logan added.

"If someone saw you two were in love, they could use it against you!" Lafferty pointed out like it was obvious. "They could use one of you as leverage to get the other one of you killed!"

Logan looked down, confused. Blaine kept a straight face, though.

"Didn't you fall in love?" Blaine challenged in a gentle tone.

Lafferty's face went blank. "That was different," she finally said.

"No it wasn't."

"What I did was a play to get sponsors and to get home alive."

"You loved him," Logan stated. "No one could act out what you did."

"Look, it wasn't some fairy tale, alright?!" Lafferty snapped. "Are you forgetting that I killed him in the end?"

"Only because he let you," Blaine pointed out. "And you know that, don't you?"

Lafferty was quiet for a moment before talking. "That doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is getting you two sponsors. If you want them, you go straight."

"Literally?" Logan asked.

"I've tried," Blaine said. Logan gave him a curious look. "Later." Logan nodded.

"No. You never mention each other. At all. Being openly gay won't get people to like you,"

Lafferty clarified. "Do we understand each other?"

The tributes nodded.

"Now, as for the interviews... you two both went to singing, dancing Dalton Academy, right?"

Again, the tributes nodded.

"Then you'll sing a duet on stage."

"What?" both boys asked.

"Ok, look. I don't have a lot of things to work with, with you two. You're both Barbies, alright? Harsh, yes, but true." Lafferty was speaking very fast as the first buildings came into view through the window that the boys had their backs to. "You'll be winning over the crowd. The more sponsors, the better off you'll be."

"I have one question," Logan said. Lafferty waited patiently. "Can you tell me about Julian?"

"You'll probably recognize him from his role in Hell's Night."

"The movie about the murderer in the private school that sets everything on fire?" Blaine asked.

Lafferty nodded.

"Was he the one that went unconscious?" Logan questioned.

Lafferty nodded.

"All tributes to the platform," came Bundy's voice over the intercom. The train began to slow.

"We'll talk about inside the arena after dinner, tonight. Now, go." Lafferty waved her hand and the two of tributes left the car and slowly got off the train.

Blaine stopped and looked around. Pass the station sat buildings that touched the sky, or so it seemed like it. There were cars; he'd never seen a car. There were voices, laughter, car engines. It was so different from the small shacks that Blaine called home.

"Do you think we'll be able to ride in a car?" Logan whispered, excitement sneaking its way into his voice. "How fast do you think they go?"

"I-I don't know," Blaine answered softly.

"Tributes, this way, if you would," Bundy called, leading the way to what Blaine believed was called a bus. All of them followed.

"This is pretty cool," Logan said. "Admit it."

"It would be cool, if I wasn't about to be killed."

Logan's smile fell. He looked down and Blaine shook his head.

"I-I didn't mean to remind you. I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "Yes, it's very cool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Second Chance, Shinedown**

"Find water and shelter," Lafferty said. She took a drink of, what Blaine heard was called, wine. "Tomorrow, you'll wake up, and you'll find an envelope on your beds. In the envelope will be a clue as to what to expect in the Games. This is something new that they're trying, to make it more interesting for the Capitol. You'll announce your clue during your interviews so the audience can have a little mind twister."

"What's the point of this?" Logan asked. "Is this to give us some sort of help, or-or-"

"I don't know. I don't have any idea," Lafferty interrupted. "But I will write down the other clues for you, when they are announced. I'm not supposed to, but I feel that you need the help."

Her eyes looked over them, and Blaine felt weak and small.

"Anything else that will be in the arena?" Blaine asked. "Do you know what it is?"

Lafferty laughed. "No," she replied. "Are you kidding?"

"Do have any idea what it could be?" Logan added in some hope, his hand shaking slightly in Blaine's.

"All that I've been told is that it's going to be completely different from ever before."

"Well, then what has been the same through all of the arenas?" Blaine asked, sitting forward in his chair, and ignoring the food that he was leaning over dangerously. "There has to be one thing in common between all of them."

Lafferty shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"They were all outside," Logan thought aloud. The other two all stared at him.

"So you think it will be in a building with multiple floors?" Blaine asked.

Logan shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"But that's smart," Lafferty smiled. "Maybe you're not a Barbie after all."

"That gives me so much comfort," Logan said sarcastically.

"Anyway, you should probably get to bed, both of you. Tomorrow, you start training, and then you have to get ready for the interviews."

Blaine nodded and followed Logan back up to their rooms. They stopped by Blaine's room, and Logan kissed his cheek. "Good night," he whispered. Blaine nodded. "You alright?"

"Just nervous about the interview... what are we doing tomorrow...for our song...?"

"I think I have an idea," Logan smiled.

"Why can't I be as calm as you?" Blaine's hands were shaking and he looked down.

Logan took Blaine's hands and Blaine looked up. "Just take a deep breath, it will all be ok. I promise." Logan gave Blaine a small kiss. "I love you."

"What about what La-"

"I don't care. I love you and nothing will change that." Logan's hand took Blaine's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, at breakfast. Good night."

"Good night." Blaine was given another kiss and Logan left for his room. Blaine entered his, and fell onto the bed.

"Bundy, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she asked, her blonde curls swinging into her face and then bouncing away as she turned.

"Might I be able to see one of the other tributes?"

"Who did you have in mind?"

Blaine looked up at a knock on his bedroom door. He slowly stood and opened the door to see Bundy. "Yes?" he gave a confused look.

"There's someone here who wants to see you," she answered.

Blaine opened the door wider and his eyes fell on Shane. He raced forward and pulled his little brother into the first hug in years upon years. Blaine began crying. He pushed Shane back to look at him. "I never thought that I would see you again. Look at you! You're so tall." Blaine whispered, holding Shane's face in his hands.

"I've missed you," Shane muttered, hugging Blaine again and began to cry himself. "I'm scared, Blaine."

"Shh..." Blaine whispered. "Bundy, can he stay with me?" Blaine gave Bundy a pleading look.

"As long as I don't find him dead tomorrow morning, then yes." She nodded with a slight smile. Her smile didn't reflect what she was thinking, though. She didn't want to see these brothers, who had just been reunited, separated, or see one of them kill the other. She felt the same with the twins. "Good night." With that she turned and left down the hall.

Blaine pulled Shane into his room and they sat on his bed. "You won't kill me, right?"

"No," Blaine shook his head. "Never. How could you think that?"

"It's just the game. It's what they expect," Shane replied.

"I will never do anything to harm you. Never ever. I love you," Blaine said with a smile.

"I love you, too."

"Really?" a light voice asked. The two brothers looked up and Blaine stood.

"Logan?" he asked. "You don't understand."

"I'm his brother," Shane finished.

Logan's eyes went to Blaine and Blaine could only nod. "I told you that my brother was here as well."

"You did, forgive me," Logan nodded. "I've just been on edge lately. So, you're his brother. I'm Logan." Logan held out his hand, and Shane took it.

"Shane, nice to meet you. Blaine, I should probably get back to my room. Kurt will be wondering where I am."

"Wait," Blaine said. "What's with this Kurt kid. There's something about him that I don't like."

"I truly don't know much about him. His dad owned a car shop for the Capitol, and he

worked in it sometimes," Shane replied. "Ever since we got here, he's been really protective over me."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, joining them on the bed.

"I mean that he always wants to know where I'm going and when I'll be back. He held me

when we were on the train to keep me from crying. He's kinda odd, though. He doesn't talk much, and he never cried. It might be that he's numb, or something but-"

"And what are his skills?" Blaine asked.

"I can't share that," Shane said, appalled that his brother would suggest something of the sort. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to say."

"That's all you have to tell us? There's nothing else, or-or anything?" Logan asked.

"He's mentioned you," Shane said, pointing at Blaine.

"What about me?"

"He wanted to know who you were."

"Did you tell him?" Logan demanded.

"N-No," Shane stuttered. "I told him I'd never seen you before."

"Good."

"This might work out," a new voice said. They all looked up to the door and saw Lafferty.

"You're brothers?"

"Can't a man get some privacy in his own room?" Blaine groaned.

"Are you two brothers?" Lafferty asked impatiently.

"Yes," Shane answered.

"Then, you'll announce it during the interview."

"What?" the three boys asked.

"The twins will be playing the same ball game, but this will give you more leverage over the crowd," Lafferty smiled. "Remember, you're creating a pleasing before show for everyone. The more you please the better off the real show will be."

"You're insane," Blaine said point blankly. "I'm going to give the other players the le-"

"No, this will get what's-his-name more sponsors. Don't you get it?" Lafferty asked, her smile growing. "With you being the big brother, they'll be more of an attachment than with the twins. They'll want to protect him!"

"No," Shane said in a very strong voice. "I don't need the help."

"Yes, you do," Blaine argued.

"We don't need the world knowing," Shane sighed. "Please don't."

"If he doesn't then I'll tell the interviewer," Lafferty announce.

"You wouldn't," Blaine said sternly. "I respect my brother, and if he doesn't want all the fuss, then that-

"Won't help him," Lafferty interrupted. "I'm here to help you survive. If you don't want your little brother to die and you go home as victor, then you'll do what I'm telling you. He'll have a better chance."

Blaine glanced at Shane, who shook his head. "No," Blaine finally said.

"Fine, your loss. But don't blame me when he gets an arrow through his head." Lafferty left down the hall and Blaine stared at the spot she had been standing for a moment.

"Shane, I think you need to get to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day," Blaine whispered.

Shane nodded and stood, after giving Blaine a hug. Logan left the room as well, but went next door. Shane continued down the hall. A small boy was coming down the hall as well, his strawberry blonde hair, catching the dim lights. Shane looked over him, and felt a slight pull in his heart. This boy wouldn't last one moment in the games. He was too small, and wasn't strong in the slightest. He'd be the first to get killed.

As they passed, Shane spoke. "Your shoe's untied."

"Wha-" the boy broke off as his foot stepped on the shoelace and he fell to the ground.

Shane raced over and knelt beside the boy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," the other boy nodded, tying his shoe. "I'm just very clumsy, is all." His hands were shaking as he tried to tie the knot. Shane reached out and finished tying the boy's shoe. He looked up and Shane took his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. I'm Shane."

"Reed."

"Where's your room? I'll walk you there and make sure you don't trip on anything else," Shane teased. Reed gave a slight smile.

"Thanks," he whispered. They started down the hallway, silently. "What do you think the arena will be like?"

"I-I don't have a clue," Shane replied. "Why?"

"I just need all the help I can get," Reed answered. "I can't do much. I'm too clumsy to be good at anything, and I'm too small to lift anything, and I have terrible aim and... well... you get the picture. I don't stand much of a chance. I'll probably be lucky to get a four in the ratings."

"I think you'll do fine."

"And why do you think that?" Reed asked, stopping and turning to look at Shane. His eyes met Shane's and he felt all warm. Shane's eyes were kind and gentle, not like Karofsky's. Karofsky scared Reed terribly.

"Because I'll protect you."

"What, why?" Reed stepped back slightly. "You don't even know me. Why-why would you help me?"

"Because you're different," Shane said with a small smile.

"Different?"

"You're special."

Reed gave a questioning look. "What-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you deserve to live. You deserve to come back from these games."

Reed wasn't sure on what to say, or what to do. He couldn't move or think. "Thank you," he finally said, turning to go back into his room.

"Good night," Shane said softly.

Reed glanced back. "Good night."

_"Look at the boy. The first one to fall, the first to die," a dark voice said._

_The lightning flashed and the rain poured, pounding on the mountaintop. Blaine looked around, through the water that dripped from his hair and into his eyes, making his eyes burn. A figure advanced on him, and his foot was next to the edge of the cliff face._

_Both options were death, either fall to his death, or be killed by the knife the other tribute held. There was another flash of lightning and the blade came down in a silver blur..._

Blaine sat up in a cold sweat. His breathing was labored. His heart pounded. He looked around the dark room and turned on the light, his head resting in his hands. He pushed back his curls and stood, leaving his room and going to the door next to his.

"Logan?" he asked, stepping in. "Are you awake?"

"Now," Logan yawned. A lamp flickered on, and Logan was rubbing his eyes. "Are you ok? You were screaming."

"It was just-just a dream."

"Come here."

Blaine stepped into the room and went over by Logan, who scooted over so Blaine could lay beside him. Logan wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tightly.

"What was it about?"

"Karofsky," Blaine said softly, his head resting on Logan's shoulder. "He had me backed up against a cliff that... it was a high fall, that's all."

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered. "You're safe now. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

"I know."

Blaine closed his eyes with a yawn. Logan smiled with a slight chuckle. He kissed Blaine's curls and turned out the light.

"Good night," Logan whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

"Where have you been?" Kurt asked as Shane walked through the door into the small sitting room that connected their bedrooms. Shane was silent, watching as Kurt sharpened a knife.

"You're not supposed to have that outside of the training room," Shane finally said, sitting on the couch.

"Shane, I did not volunteer myself for you to go off and get into trouble and to meet someone who you think you could have a relationship with. I did not volunteer to be killed to keep you safe, for you to go and waste it," Kurt said harshly. A few sparks flew from how hard he pulled the blade across the stone. "Are you going to answer me or sit there like a limp fish?"

"I went to go see my brother."

Kurt stopped and looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "Your brother?"

"Blaine. He is my brother," Shane said slowly, like it was obvious.

Kurt shook his head and looked back at the blade, running his finger down the blade, then, finding it wasn't to his liking, he began sharpening it again.

"What is it that you want to say?" Shane asked. "There's something on your mind."

Kurt sighed, looking up and stopping his work. "Are you an idiot?" Shane stayed silent.

"Do you think it's smart to go around, seeing family, and giving the onlookers leverage?" Shane  
looked away pulling his knees to him. "You left to see him, didn't you?"

"Who?" Shane asked.

"That little twig from District one."

"And what if I did?"

"Shane!" Kurt said harshly.

"I'm sorry!" Shane threw his hands to his sides. "I had to tell him something."

"What? What could be so important that it has to jeopardize your chance at life?"

"I told him that I'd keep him safe, alright!?"

"You did what?!" Kurt stood, slamming the knife into the table. There was a cracking sound as the wood split slightly. "I can't take care of both of you, Shane!"

"Why do you care?" Shane stood. "Why did you volunteer?"

"To protect you."

"Why didn't you volunteer me out then, if you're so keen on protecting me?"

"They changed that rule, Shane and you know that. I can't volunteer anyone out anymore, or else I would have."

"Why are you protecting me?" Shane asked. "Why do you care? Why?"

"Because you remind me of my step-brother who was killed in the games."

Shane stared at Kurt. Kurt pulled the knife from the table and sat back down, sharpening again.

"Don't look at me like that. Go to bed."

Shane shook his head and left for his room.

Reed peeked through his bedroom door and watched as Karofsky practiced throwing a knife at a target he had made out of paper. There was a thud and Reed jumped. All he could imagine was that that paper was his head. He didn't want to die, but he was prepared to...at least, until Shane had spoken to him.

Reed closed his bedroom door and went to the bed. At the moment he couldn't trust anyone, though. Not in the slightest. But Shane had seemed so sweet and so...

"Reed stop," he muttered, falling face first onto his bed and just laying there. "Wake up. You're here to die, and for no other reason."

Through the door, Reed could still hear the pounding of the knife in the wall. Thunk!

Footsteps...Thunk!

The two twins laughed. Ethan hugged his brother. "Could you see their faces?" Ethan asked.

"I could! They didn't see it coming," Evan replied. "How did you know that the juices of the onion would stay fresh enough to make tear gas?"

"Do you remember the one and only time we helped mother with dinner?" Ethan asked.

Evan nodded.

"You threw the onions at me!" Evan hit his brother, but they both laughed.

"I have good aim!" Ethan smiled.

This laughter was the only way the boys had gotten through the reaping. Evan had volunteered to enter the games after Ethan had been chosen. Evan couldn't see his brother die, he just couldn't.

Wes and David sat silently, Wes continuing to read his book. Finally, David couldn't stand the silence. "What are you reading?" He leaned forward to get a better look at the book. Wes moved away so that David couldn't see it. "I just want to know," David laughed.

"It's called Time to Kill," Wes replied. "It's about how to kill when in an unusual situation."

"Really?" David wore a smile. "Might I be able to borrow it?"

"No," Wes replied, looking up with a slight grin."Maybe, if I finish it in time."

"Sounds like a plan. As long as you don't kill me first."

"Oh, I'll be sure to use the most gruesome death that I can find for you."

"You're so thoughtful."

They both started laughing.

"What was that boy, from district five?" Julian asked, looking over what was in the room.

His eyes stopped on something silver, but when he grabbed it, he only saw a spoon.

"The blonde demon?" Dwight asked from his room, where he was surrounding his bed with rock salt.

"Yes," Julian asked with a smile. He took the spoon and place the neck on the side of the table top, pushing down, so that it bent in half.

"That's Logan, I believe. I wasn't truly paying attention."

"And, is he taken?"

"How am I supposed to know?" There was a smack and Dwight looked out of his room.

"What was that?"

"My homemade weapon." Julian held up the broken spoon, that now had a very sharp point instead of the head of the spoon. "This could easily break ribs."

"You scare me sometimes."

"You learn a lot when you were once in murder movies, before you got booted to the street because of a revolution." Julian was smiling as he felt the point of the spoon. He gasped as he cut his finger on the point and stuck it into his mouth. He couldn't help but smile though.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should kill you or if I should you use to my advantage."

Julian laughed. "Don't worry, Dwight. I could use you as ghost hunter for me."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance."


End file.
